


System 21: Fanfictions of Fanfiction

by KMRamos021



Series: System 21 Series [3]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMRamos021/pseuds/KMRamos021
Summary: Curious about the fan fiction section found in Gaster's study?This includes shorts and/or long stories that are fanfictions of the fanfiction!Think of this as a compilation of the things my brain comes up with XDNote: there will be some minor changes in some of the characters to be able to work with the stories much better.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: System 21 Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	System 21: Fanfictions of Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sijali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijali/gifts).



> Credits to:
> 
> Crayon queen for Fresh, Error and Virus concept  
> Toby Fox for Undertale

The opera house was booming with cheers and applause. Flowers of a shocking variety were thrown on stage as the curtains fell in a swoop. The place was filled with excited and enthusiastic murmurs from guests that were preparing to leave while the Duke sat silently in his private box.

His eyes wandered over the milling people who were still gushing over yet another masterpiece that graced the stage.

He let out a bored breath. It’s the same thing every damn time when a new play is out. Everyone watches. Everyone loves it. Everyone talks about it. And everyone watches it again. Whenever another play is out where the script was written by the famous Phantom, that whole cycle repeats itself.

And it’s getting very tiring already.

“Sans.” The Duke called out with a raised hand.

His right-hand man, wearing a butler livery, was already by his side. “Yes, Your Grace?”

“I’ll be taking my leave now. You and Fresh can handle the manager of the opera backstage for whatever details he may want to discuss regarding the patronage of the opera house. The usual. No need to escort me out, I’ll take a hack home.”

Sans nodded and bowed. “As you wish, Your Grace.”

Snas stood from his seat, flinging his cape from his legs with a sweep of his hand and turned towards the exit but stopped beside his right-hand man.

“Might I give some helpful advice, Sans.” Putting a hand on the man's shoulder, he continued. “I suggest you not dally anymore from talking to that beautiful opera singer just now. The Phantom is not only the most sought-after person in both the Underground and the Surface.”

Sans grimaced but remained his usual stiff posture. “Noted, Your Grace. Have a good evening.”

Giving him one last pat, Snas nodded at Fresh who was standing just outside his box and took his exit.

****

“You were amazing out there as always!” Error cheered and gave his own applause with his assistant, Poly, cheering with him.

BB released the breath they were keeping in along with shedding their perfect bearing and posture with a well-deserved slouch.

They gave a small smile at the opera house’s manager and friend in response. As they neared the stairs in their troublesome gown, Poly immediately reached out a hand to help them down. Both of them fully aware of the manager’s aversion to touch.

“Seriously, that was amazing!” Poly gushed, falling in step with them as they headed towards their dressing room. “I swear, every performance you make just keeps on getting better and better.”

“Is there any doubt in my skills to know pure talent when I see one?” Error proudly stated which Poly ignored with a roll of her eyes.

BB just smiled at the two and shook their head at the exchange. If they recalled correctly, Poly and Error came from two families whose friendship knows no bounds. What happened to their children ending up hating each other, no one knows. It was obvious that Poly hated Error and was only forced to work with him due to a family solid.

Error, on the other hand, kept Poly in his employ because despite the bad blood between them, he can’t deny Poly’s efficiency in doing her job.

“Has anyone seen Farah?” Error asked at some of the behind-the-stage staff that were on their way. Upon receiving a lot of negative responses, he turned a doleful look at BB as if asking, ‘your sister is this close to me firing her’.

BB sighed. “I’m... Sorry, Error. I can’t blame you for thinking that.”

“As much as it pains me to say this...” Poly admitted. “But I kind of know what Error is feeling with regards to Farah. Her job as your full-time makeup artist and part-time instrument tuner is not that hard. For one, she only does YOUR makeup. Not all the casts. Secondly, she only tunes the instruments whenever she feels like it and Error happily adds it to her salary.”

“In my defense, no one tunes those instruments as perfectly as Farah.”

Poly rolled her eyes yet again. “That’s because you are lazy to do those yourself.”

“I’m the manager. I order and pay people to do that for me. What’s the use of me aiming for manager position if I do all the stuff myself anyway?”

BB left the two bickering and went into their dressing room, their mind heavy and still running with thoughts of their sister. ‘Farah, what are you doing now?’

They didn’t know how many times they already sighed today. They were already tired from doing the show. Now after they got off the stage only to know their sister was missing and most probably doing who-knows-what.

While they began to undress, their mind still wandering, they were not aware that they were not actually alone in the room. The smirk in the shadows is the only indication of that.

****

The estate of Duke Worthington was bigger than she had imagined even in the darkness of the night. Grinning, she thought of all the things she can get from the place. For sure, it will set them up for life. She can finally free her sister from being on stage.

With this heist, she will make it up to BB. This was not the future she envisioned for the two of them. She promised their parents that she will take care of BB and that they will become their own boss for that shop that they have planned since they were kids.

And it will only take one fateful opportunity like tonight in Duke Worthington’s place for their plans to come to fruition.

Speaking of the Duke, they say that the Duke is possessed by a monster that no one wants to name. Aside from his two trusted 'butler and valet'(who were more likely henchmen than servants), the Duke himself does not conduct his business personally, preferring to talk to other people regarding his business via Sans or Fresh. Personally, she thinks he’s as bad as Error.

But the Duke’s reluctance to hire any more staff other than those two is actually a blessing for the likes of her. Thieves. Surely those rumors about him being a hideous monster, or a possessed one at that, were just a scare tactic, right?

From her spot behind the bushes, Farah adjusted her hood and pulled her dark cloak tighter around her. Taking a quick sweep around her, assuring that the coast was indeed clear, she blended in the shadows and was at the door.

Double checking the place with a sweep and nodding, she stooped down to pick the lock. A whistle of the wind made her jump and leaned back on the door only to have it gape open, making her stumble inside in a heap on the floor.

‘Guess I’m in...’ she thought while slowly standing up and dusted herself. She quickly went to close the door and began to advance in the room. She thought her entrance was easy. A little too easy for her taste so she thought it would be best to keep her guard up.

Reaching inside her cloak, she took a lighter and turned it on. Her eyes widened at the sight of the estate. If she thought the outside was huge, the inside was at least three times bigger! She wasted no time admiring the beauty of the estate, no matter if it looks a little dusty and had obviously seen better days.

She began going through rooms and taking anything she thinks of value which is, surprisingly, not a lot before stuffing them in a cloth bag she brought with her. Furthermore, she noticed most of the rooms are bare, save for the high quality furnitures, and just as dusty. Farah can’t just heft hand-carved mahogany furniture outside. She’s a thief, not a bodybuilder.

Additionally, the estate is practically in the middle of the woods. So if there was any indication that the Duke has some issues with socialization, the placement of his home should do it. She just walked from the opera house after prettifying BB and she will NOT spend her time going back there hauling heavy ass furniture--even if they do fetch a high price in the market.

Moments passed and Farah imagined she already visited almost all the rooms. Except for this one floor-to-ceiling door with extravagant carvings on the second floor of the house. Her heart beats with excitement. This door is very much different compared to the other doors. This must be the motherlode.

Her suspicions of hitting the jackpot solidified when it seemed opening the door left her panting and sweaty with effort. “God, I wasn’t expecting this door to be this heavy.”

Faltering inside the room, Farah couldn’t have imagined being any more shocked at the contents of a room before. She had seen the elegance, the extravagance and the lavishness of the rooms she had entered, no matter if those rooms were a little on the bare side, but this last one takes the cake.

It was a music room. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room and countless of instruments were neatly arranged in the corner. If she didn’t know any better, it’s like she just stepped into the pits of the opera house. The Duke can totally do his own orchestra here if he wanted to.

What’s more, this room is much neater and cleaner. It seems he spends a lot of time here.

Heading towards the grand piano, she admired the beauty and quality of the instrument. The keys looked a little worse for wear, indicating the piano was the favorite instrument in the room. She didn’t expect the Duke would be into music so much.

Her eyes caught sight of the papers that were littered on top of the piano. Curious, she took a page and found out they were musical sheets. While scanning the contents, her eyes grew wider and wider with each note and she can swear her eyes could have popped out of their sockets upon checking the signature below the sheets.

Phantom...

The Duke... The Phantom... Are the same person???

She was still reeling with the knowledge she just stumbled upon when a muffled clatter of hooves reached her ears. Cursing under her breath, she quickly scooped all of the sheets on top of the piano and stuffed them into her cloth bag.

She jumped a bit when she heard the main doors slammed open. Frantically checking the room for a way out, she saw a window and quickly yet silently rushed towards it. With a grunt, she opened the rusty window and looked down.

“Whoa... That’s a long way down.” She whispered and bit her tongue when she heard heavy footsteps echoing in the main hall. It would only be a matter of time for that person to notice that all the doors are open and to realize that they were robbed.

Spotting a tree near the window, a branch looking strong enough to handle her weight was conveniently within reach. Biting her lip, she began to heft herself up the window, her loot bag was in a death grip that only got tighter when those footsteps stopped.

Sitting on the windowsill, Farah decided to tie the loot bag around her neck. Well, her ‘loot’ wasn’t much of a loot in terms of weight but the Phantom’s upcoming new pieces would fetch a very high price when sold to the right people, say, people from a rival opera house.

Maneuvering her feet to gain purchase on the branch, she took a deep breath and trusted her sense of balance, walking on the branch with arms spread as if she was walking on a tightrope. When she heard the sudden banging of doors from below, her step faltered and she squeaked, falling down on her knees and wrapping her arms around the branch to keep herself from falling. Luckily, the noise from the slamming doors masked the sounds she made.

Her heart picked up the pace and adrenaline rushed into her blood when she heard those footsteps continue. Growing louder. Which could only mean that someone is coming to the Music Room.

Taking deep calming breaths, Farah struggled to inch her way towards the tree like a worm while gnoring everything else and focusing on her escape. She ignored the groan of that stupidly heavy door, ignored the slow yet measured pace of those footsteps, ignored how the piano keys tinkled in random and she totally didn’t think about those same thudding of feet that grew louder as that person went nearer the window.

She hauled herself up and jumped the remaining gap between the open window and the shadowed confines behind the tree. As soon as she was safely hidden from view, she can feel that someone’s gaze drilling through the tree through her.

After a few moments of silent judgment from the person and feeling her sins crawling up and down her conscience, she heard the window closing and the muffled sound of feet striding away.

Counting slowly to ten, Farah let out a breath and started to climb down and make her final escape into the woods.

****

Duke Worthington basked in the darkness of the hack. The moment he stepped out of the opera house through the back door was the moment that he finally breathed in the fresh air.

No stink of sweat from the tons’ pigs. No toe curling, suffocating perfumes from the piggettes. No feelings of apprehension and the constant fear of being under the soft lights of the opera house on his countenance for every one to see. No expectations. No everything that links to anything regarding his duchy.

Why can’t something bad happen to him for once? Like a normal villager?

Ah wait, because the people are afraid of him. It is actually not a secret that the Duke of Worthington is possessed by a monster no one can name. How can one even name a monster that is not there? Some even said that whoever crosses his path will be cursed. Others believed that if someone gets into his estate, no one can get out. That his right hand man, Sans and friend, Fresh, were actually the guards of Satan. Guess who is Satan from the three of them?

With a sigh, the hack slowed to a stop. He grabbed his mask from the seat beside him and put it on. Leaving a bagful of coins for his fare, he got out of the hack and went straight home. Aside from the brave hack drivers that are desperate for money, no one would dare drive him home because its too far from town and was surrounded by dense forests. Not to mention the rumors on how the Duke might attack and feed on your carcass whenever he feels like it.

Yep. But he can speak for the Duke and the Duke said he's on a diet. So no feeding on carcasses for forever, maybe. He snorted at his thoughts.

The moment he stepped inside his house, he felt it. Something was off. He noticed the doors were open and with a quick check, his possessions, or lack thereof, were far more scarce than usual. After a few room checks, he decided to skip the rest of the rooms and went straight up to his Music Room.

Making a beeline for his piano, he idly played the keys at random, all the while staring at the empty piano top where his music sheets for his upcoming new play were supposed to be. Guess this would be a perfect time to tell himself to be careful what you wish for about something bad happening to him since he just got robbed.

He honestly doesn’t care. Regardless of how long and how hard he worked on those pieces, he actually couldn’t care any less. He did just complained, albeit silently, about the tiring cycle of his life. Why should it bother him now?

Just then a light breeze wafted towards him and he caught a faint smell of blueberries in the air. Huh. Interesting smell for a robber to have. He went over to the open window, which he made a point to have it closed at all times.

Staring at the big, old tree near the window, he imagined that that’s where the culprit made their exit. He stared into the darkness until the shadows began to play with his senses. Movements. Sounds. Whispers. Things that may or may not be actually present while he continued to look at the old tree. After what seemed like forever, the air began to shift and he caught it again. Blueberries.

Taking a deep breath, ensuring he took a hearty whiff of the refreshing scent, he reluctantly closed the window lest he spend the whole night looking at the tree. It would worry Sans and Fresh. Not to mention it would make the thief’s escape a little difficult. That would be a shame actually, to be caught without taking a step further from your quarry.

Perhaps it would be best for him to take one of his usual walks in the forest...

Nodding at the idea, he walked away from the window and silently strode out of the house and into the forest.

He has spent every single night out in the forest before he retires for the day. He finds the darkness and the sounds emitted in the forest comforting. As if they echo his inner desire to be one with the unknowns. Like the ones making the sounds of the forest.

No one would care about you. No one would judge. No one wants to know about you either for fear or you are not important enough for them to know about. But they notice. No matter how hard they try to ignore the midnight music, they will always wonder what makes those sounds either from fear or awe. And he wanted that. To be noticeable yet not enough to warrant further inspection of his life. But alas, such is not his life.

Snapping out of his musings, he finally looked up at the dark trees. Huh. He got deeper into the woods than he originally thought. Most probably, he also alerted the thief of his presence because he was deep in his head and was just bumbling his way through the forest without any sense of subtlety.

With a sigh, he turned and began to walk back home. He’ll have Sans and Fresh investigate the robbery still. Otherwise, those two will have his ass for not caring about his work again. Which he doesn’t. Who knows why those two keep on encouraging him to keep on making plays.

Admittedly he enjoyed working on those plays, but after coming up for air from non-stop working, he felt miserable. He knows something is missing in his life. He’ll just have to find out what. Someday.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. He swore he heard something just now. Tilting his head to the side, he heard it again. A note. Another note. And another. Was that...?

He followed the sound, mindful of being quiet and aware this time. The sound lead him to a small clearing that he usually comes to when he wants to think about a new play or a new song to make. And there he saw her.

She was sitting on a stump in the middle of his clearing, illuminated by the soft light of the moon. Her hood was off her head and the cloak loosely curls around her. A small cloth bag was leaning on her leg while his music sheets were in a neat pile in her hands. And she was humming! She was humming his music!

A thief that smells of blueberries and can read music sheets. His night wasn’t turning so bad after all.

****

She was only trying to take a bit of rest before she finishes her heist and head home. There is a very high possibility that the concert was already well and done. Now she would just have to think about what excuse to tell her sister.

But first things first. She opened her loot bag to check what she had acquired. That’s when her eyes fell on the music sheets.

Reaching over to take it, she began to arrange the pieces and started to read it thoroughly this time. And she was blown off! The song was magnificent!

She can practically hear the soft tones of the intro, languidly sweeping the listener to a light-hearted story only to suddenly transform into something dark and deep and scarring as she went to the middle of the song. Unknowingly, she began to hum the main notes, letting her mind conjure the rest of the orchestra to portray the story of innocence, love, betrayal and unending misery. It was mostly love but as she scanned the end of the piece it was about misery and death.

Wrinkling her nose at the ending and scoffing at the pathetic yet moving hopelessness of the finale, she focused on the romance part of the song and began to hum. She smiled widely when her eyes found some lyrics and started to sing.

It was a duet, so while she was nearing the part of the guy, she wondered how to do that since the song required for the female to sustain a certain note before the guy proceeds.

She was about to just leave it and sing the female parts only when a very deep, very rich and very male(not to mention very wow <3) voice joined hers in the duet.

Shocked, she looked up and saw a silhouette within the dark woods where the voice belonged to. Despite her apprehension at being caught singing someone else’s work and having a duet with the owner of the material she stole, her voice continued to sing the rest of the piece she somehow committed to memory after one reading.

Their voices melded into one as their song of finding love and having it blossom between them twirled around the forest. The midnight sounds seem to synchronize and harmonize with their song as they felt the pull of both the music and emotion towards each other.

Hers, the apprehension and cautious approach towards the love that was about to come. His, the hope and longing of the love he yearns for that can sustain him for the rest of his life.

As their song dwindled to an end, she saw him step nearer and nearer until at the last note, he was finally under the light of the moon with her. Looking up at the Duke of Worthington looming above her made her voice crack a bit at the end with a mixture of fear and excitement.

His face was shadowed by the top hat he was wearing but there was no doubt in her mind that he was wearing a mask that covered half his face.

Uncertain how the Duke will react to her, she thought about just leaving and running away, knowing she was caught red-handed. However, the part where he sang with her made her think twice and was dying of curiosity of what he will do next. Since her brain can’t process what to do next, she settled for the next big thing.

She cleared her throat and whispered, “Your Grace--?”

****

There was a knock on the door and Gaster immediately dropped the book under his desk as Poly entered.

“Welcome, readers, to Daddy’s study!”

‘Well,’ Gaster thought, ‘this might take a while...’


End file.
